Survivor Rankdown: Round Burgers and Fries
BRUNO NOMS #'Albert Destrade - South Pacific - 3rd place -' #Coach Wade - South Pacific - 2nd place - #Alicia Rosa - One World - 5th place - #'Andrew Savage - Pearl Islands - 10th place -' #Colton bie - One World - 13th place - #Terry Deitz - Panama - 3rd place - #Ozzy Lusth - Micronesia - 9th place - #'Lisa Whelchel - Philippines - 2nd place -' #'Spencer Bledsoe - Cagayan - 4th place -' #John Rocker - San Juan del Sur - 16th place - #'Lindsey Ogle - Cagayan - 13th place -' #Tom Westman - Heroes vs Villains - 16th place - #'Tyson Apostol - Heroes vs Villains - 15th place -' #'Eddie Fox - Caramoan - 4th place -' #'L.J. McKanas - Cagayan - 9th place -' #Hope Driskill - Caramoan - 18th place - #'Gervase Peterson - Blood vs Water - 3rd place -' #'Allie Pohevitz - Caramoan - 19th place -' #Alexis Jones - Micronesia - 6th place - #Mia Gale whatever - Vanuatu - 15th place Cut/Save Order 1. Toad 2. Sunny 3. Epique 4. Dylan 5. Matt 6. MrE 7. Fire 8. O 9. Mana Cuts 480...?. Colton Cumbie (One World) - As much as it pains me that, like, Spencer and Terry (and Lisa to a lesser extent) are still in, I feel the need to cut Colton more than anyone else. He was awful to watch in One World, he was like OTTN5 every episode and did such fun things as racism, classism, and being generally extremely annoying. Although, the whole "Colton quit in One World" thing was bullshit, I'll give him that, and I do think he's becoming a better person in real life. In the context of the season, though, he was unbearable, and I don't care that he brought TEH DRAMA!!!111, he sucked. Saving Eddie 479. Alicia Rosa (One World) - I originally didn't wanna cut her but everyone else is better. While Alicia was funny at points, she was also really gross, too. She's a teacher and she's making fun of her special ed students, like... Grow up. She did make a really amazing single on iTunes but then she removed it so now I'M removing her. Saving Lisa 478. Hope Driskill (Caramoan)- '''In a show full of boring young girls, Hope may be the most boring one ever? I can't think of a shred of personality I got from her in her 9 days on Caramoan. Doesn't she have the worst confessional average ever too? lol. Saving Gervase for being a giant trainwreck 477. '''Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan) '''Epic's gay loser ass went before he was supposed to and made me lose my write up so lol. I guess I don't really need to explain anyways. *I am using my Tyler Perry idol and SAVING Spencer for 10 rounds. gl noms. I'll be your shelter. I'll be your storm. I'll make you shiver. I'll keep you warm. Saving Lindsey because she has awesome hair 476. '''Alexis Jones (Micronesia)- 6th Place '''Who? No really, who? Because Micronesia had horrendous editing and stuff... I feel bad, really... maybe she had something to say. Too bad. They apparently didn't want her to say nothing. Saving Savage because you know, nobody else will. 475. Terry DEETS (Panama)- 3rd Place''' - what a little bitch. Saving idk uh Albert 474. Coach Wade (South Pacific)- 2nd Place '''- 20 million times worse than in Tocantins. I mean god he was annoying. hehe... "god"... bc it's south pacific.... hehe. saving Tyson and RIP Spencer. '''473. Mia Gale whatever - Vanuatu - 15th place literally who saving lj because he's hot 472.''' Tom Westman - Heroes vs Villains - 16th place - '''I don't really mind HvV Tom but lol @me missing a chance of making Tom lose something Saving Allie because she's the least offensive of the people left